Amor Denegado
by Izaiomi-Chan
Summary: Casada con un hombre que no me mira, estoy acostumbrada a la invisibilidad, pero volver al mismo infierno es igualmente duro. AU OC Sasuhina Sasusaku. Pareja principal indefinida.long fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hola esta es mi nueva historia les dejo el prólogo. Shi es un personaje minoritario de la serie naruto que no me pertenece ni él ni sus personajes pues son de Kishimoto. Este fin no será anti-Sakura pues ella será exactamente como es en Naruto pero en vez de ser inmadura será como en Naruto the Last.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Parejas: Sasuhina, Sasusaku entre otras.

.

.

.

.

.

Prologo

.

.

.

.

-Padre- ¡Por el poder que me dicta la iglesia los declaro marido y mujer! Puede besar a la novia.-declaro el padre para que el ahora esposo de la peli azul le besara, lo que a él le deba cierto asco pues su esposa era demasiado pálida de cuerpo delicado, labios pues aunque eran carnosos esos no eran los que él deseaba si no los de la chica peli rosa que estaba en una de las bancas negándose a mirar ese desastre de boda.

El pelinegro junto todo su valor para besar a su despreciable esposa y así dar por terminado ese calvario que le costaría un año de su vida o por lo menos hasta que el contrato terminase y así podría ser libre y estar con sus amadas amantes, la pelirosa era una de ellas.

Para él la ceremonia fue de lo más predecible, todos se acercaban a ellos para darles la "bendición" de recién casados, les entregaban sus regalos y les decían cosas estúpidas que Sasuke no le prestaba atención, en cambio su tonta esposo se veía animada y agradecía cada una de las atenciones que les daban a ambos. La muy tonta se sonrojo cuando le habían mencionado que pasaran una hermosa luna de miel.

Olvido a su menuda esposa y dirigió su mirada a la pelirosa quien se rehusaba a verlo. Vio como ella se alejaba de la fiesta adentraba a los jardines traseros de su ahora mansión, este se separó de su esposa diciéndole que vendría en un rato, la inocente chica asintió dejándole ir.

Cuando este se encontraba justo detrás de la pelirosa el tomo de su mano llamando su atención esta se zafó de su agarre. Se giró molesta golpeando la mejilla del moreno quien se sorprendido pues ninguna mujer lo había golpeado antes. Molesto la tomo por el brazo pegándola a él.

Sakura- ¡Suéltame o gritare! ¡Quieres que todos se den cuanto de que soy tu amante!- dijo con voz alterada pero no muy alta pues los descubrirían.

Sasuke-Sabes siempre me gusto que fueras tan difícil eso te hacia una buena fiera cuando estabas en mi cama.-le dijo melosamente en el oído a una pelirosa que se sonrojo y se zafó de su agarre. Estaba molesta por haber sido usada de esa manera por el pelinegro. Estaba dolida se prometió a si misma que desde esa noche ella no volvería a caer en los brazos de su jefe.

-Sakura- ¡No soy tu mascota o tu objeto sexual Uchiha! ¡Compadezco a la pobre chica que fue obligada a casarse contigo!- comenzó alejarse del moreno se detuvo para decirle sus últimas palabras.- ¡Protegeré con todo lo que tenga a esta chica de ti! ¡Sera solo un año hasta que te alejes de su vida!- Se dio la media vuelta para mirarlo de reojo y sonreír de medio lado.- ¡Procurare que nunca se enamore de ti! Conozco a la persona perfecta para ella Uchiha.- y con esto la joven se retiró dejando tras de sí misma su pasado. Esa noche misma ella comenzaría nuevamente y esta vez se aseguraría de cumplir su propia promesa.

Unas dos horas más tarde todos se estaban despidiendo de la novia quien había estado sola desde que el Uchiha se había ido quien sabe dónde. La joven se encontraba algo preocupada por ahora esposo. Quien después de un rato largo reapareció con una copa de vino en su mano derecha. Agarro a su esposa y ordeno al chofer que los llevara al hotel.

Al llegar al hotel e instalarse en su habitación la joven se sonrojo pues esa noche se entregaría a su esposo aunque este no la amara para nada pero aun así cumpliría como esposa e intentaría todo lo que estaría en sus manos para que su esposo no la rechazara esa noche. Pero antes de que ella se dirigiera al baño de la habitación miro hacia todos los rincones y vio que su esposo no estaba en la habitación. la joven se percató de que había una nota en la mesita de noche. La tomo leyéndola.

"Lo siento pero no me apetece tocar a una desconocida... No me llames pues estaré ocupado con mujeres de verdad."

Unas gruesas lágrimas recurrieron sus mejillas, río para darse cuenta de que todo lo que había escuchado de ese hombre quien ahora era su esposo era cierto y que su vida en vez de cambiar había vuelto a ser el infierno que vivía había vuelto a ella burlándose de ella nuevamente.

Unos seis meses después...

Otro día más de esos, en los que su día transcurría sin su marido. Muchas veces se preguntaba si daba asco porque su marido odiaba el estar con ella o compartir la misma cama con ella. Pues la verdad era que dormían en cuartos separados, pero ella confiaba ciegamente en que él no estaba acostumbrado a estar casado con alguna mujer. Solo llevaban unos seis meses de casados y siempre era igual, ella aseaba la casa junto a las criadas, regaba los jardines pues amaba las flores, le llamaba para verificar si él estaba bien pero este nunca le contestaba o la mandaba al buzón de voz, después de intentos fallidos de que el contestara alguna llamada, se iba hacia su habitación y al final terminaba leyendo uno que otro libro para pasar el tiempo y por último se arreglaba y vestía las mejores ropas que tuviera en el armario para ver si así su esposo llegaba a cenar junto a ella aunque fuese una vez, pero esto nunca pasaba.

Se tendió en su cama, a lo mejor él estaba con una de sus amantes irónico ¿No? Ella en la casa esperándole con los brazos abiertos, esperando el solo recibir aunque fuese una simple e insignificante caricia pero Sasuke parecía estar muy lejos de hacer eso. Hinata se preguntaba si haber sacrificado su libertad con alguien que no la amaba y con quien se había casado por un acuerdo entre las empresas de su padre y su suegro para así tener una fuerte alianza había valido la pena.

Se levantó de su cama cuando escucho la puerta principal abrirse. ¡Él había llegado temprano ese día! Tan solo eran las 8:00 de la noche. Emocionada salió de su habitación con tan solo un camisón bastante provocador del cual no se había percatado que traía puesto pues de la emoción por que su marido llegase temprano la había distraído. Bajando las escaleras que daban a la puerta plateada principal, Hinata intento pasar a saludar a Sasuke pero este solo le paso por el lado para irse a la cocina, ella se entristeció y se dirigió a la cocina para aunque sea comer junto a él.

Ya en la cocina pudo ver que Sasuke estaba buscando algo en la nevera entonces ahí fue cuando por primera vez Sasuke la miro en todo el rato, pero luego volvió a hacer lo que estaba haciendo, para el ella era un cero a la izquierda que no tenía valor, ni belleza y ese provocador camisón no le quedaba en su opinión el había conocido mejores mujeres y con mejor cuerpo que el que ella tenia. Lo que él no sabía era que no había una mujer más hermosa que la que tenía frente a él, la única razón por la que no se daba cuenta era porque no la conocía realmente.

Ella bajo su rostro y se sonrojo cuando vio el tipo de ropa que tenía puesta, entonces se cubrió con ambas manos, el pelinegro seguía ignorándola como siempre, y el semblante de ella se ensombreció y solo bajo su rostro susurrando algo que él no pareció escuchar pues la ignoraba...

-Tan difícil es prestarme atención...-susurro aun en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, una lágrima amenazaba con salir pero ella aguantaría, no sería débil ante él, aunque a verdad es que él no se inmutaría y así comenzó a llorar en silencio. Como odiaba que todos nunca la notaran y la tratasen como un objeto, en su anterior casa todo era igual su padre solo le prestaba atención a su hermana menor Hanabi y a su primo Neji, y las sirvientas también la ignoraban aislándola y haciéndola comer afuera sola. Ella siempre esperaba obtener aunque sea un poco de afecto el cual nunca se /le seria dado. Se limpió las lágrimas y vio con Sasuke terminaba su comida y nuevamente pasaba por su lado ignorándola y golpeándole el hombro. Esto hizo que la chica se moviera bruscamente de su lugar tocando su hombro bajando su cabeza triste, pero dejo eso atrás y se dio la vuelta e intento alcanzarle, pero cuando iba a tocarle el hombro este ya había cerrado la puerta de su habitación en su rostro.

Camino rindiéndose, ese había sido otro intento fallido de hablar con su marido, odiaba el ser tan ingenua y tener esperanza en los demás. Se tumbó en su cama y se durmió.

Al día siguiente había despertado a la hora que usualmente se despertaba y decidió que solo ese día dormiría hasta tarde y luego saldría a ver una película sola pues sus amigos todos estaban casados u fuera del país y ella no quería ser una molestia para nadie.

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde que decidió volver a dormir y entonces por su cabeza paso la idea de llamar a Sasuke pero probablemente él no le contestaría como siempre, así que decidió dejar pasar esa idea a otro plano. Ese día se complacería un poco. A nadie le importaría si ella saldría al cine unas horas y volviera mas tarde, pues ella era tan invisible que a veces ni las criadas notaban su presencia o eso era lo que ella creía. Decidió alistarse para salir, pero cuando apenas y ponía un pie fuera de su habitación unos hombres vestidos en trajes le bloqueaban el paso a la escalera, ella miro indignada hacia atrás, donde Sasuke se encontraba reposando su espalda en el marco de la puerta de su habitación que estaba frente a las escaleras. No entendía nada, él nunca estaba con ella, ni tan siquiera le dirigía la palabra o la llamaba, y entonces ¿Por qué no la dejaría salir una o dos horas de la casa? su oscura aura volvió a ella, ya entendía porque él no la quería fuera de esas paredes. El pensaba que ella tenía un amante lo cual era mentira. Ella le miro para decirle algo pero él se adelantó.

-No saldrás a ninguna parte, sé que veras a tu amante.- dijo en tono tosco y frío que ocasiono un pequeño toque de temor en ella quien retrocedió mirando hacia abajo, a esto Sasuke el tomo a la chica de la barbilla obligándola a mirarle.- ¿Lo ves? No dices nada porque es cierto...- Ella se zafó de su agarre, estaba molesta porque la acusaba sin tan siquiera conocerla bien, se molestó en sobre manera.

-¿Y-y q-que tal tú?-le señaló con indignación.-S-sé que tienes otras mujeres, pero aun así te soy fiel. No me juzgues si-si no me conoces.- Una sonrisa curva se posó en el perfecto rostro del moreno. Avanzando hacia ella la tomo por la cintura y por primera vez en seis meses desde el día de la boda en que estuvieron casados en la beso. La chica comenzó a temblar ante la anticipada acción cometida por el moreno quien tenía los ojos igualmente abiertos al igual que ella.

Luego de unos segundos el moreno la empujo dejándola caer en la entrada de la puerta, la joven se quedó levemente sorprendida y sonrojada, se le hacía muy difícil a su corazón asumir que había sido por primera vez besada por su esposo. Quien aunque la ignoraba y la trataba como a nada la había besado y eso para la peliazul era demasiado.

-Ahí tienes por querer pasarte de lista conmigo.- se arrodillo quedando a la altura de su rostro.- Sabes, nunca podrás salir, las perras infieles como tú no merecen ser tratadas como mujeres solo como objetos de colección.-Le dio a la chica una media sonrisa de triunfo, por la haberla dejado lo bastante aturdida para que esta enmudeciera. Su mano izquierda le acaricio una de las mejillas de la chica.- Solo te advierto que si intentas salir por esas puertas, estas muerta.- y se levantó recuperando su compostura y se dirigió a su habitación dejando a la pobre peli azul en el suelo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Unos dos días más tarde la peli azul luego de haber sido humillada se encerró en su habitación negándose a salir aunque tampoco fuera como si a alguien le importaba si ella estaba ahí dentro, pero ella no sabía lo equivocada que estaba. Mientras ella se encerraba en su mundo oscuro y solitario, algunas de las criadas comenzaron a preocuparse por la Señora de esa casa.

Para sorpresa de la joven unos toques se escucharon en su puerta, la joven se levantó de repente de su alcoba, hecho las sabanas hacia un lado para que sus pies tocaran el suelo. Se levantó poco a poco escuchando los ligeros toques en su puerta que no dejaron de cesar. La chica camino a paso lento hasta que alcanzo la perilla girándola. Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió de ver a todo el personal que trabajaba en la mansión frente a ella, se sorprendió aún más al ver que todos estaban sonrojados.

\- ¿Pa-pasa a-algo?- pregunto escondiéndose un poco detrás de la puerta de su habitación, intimidada por tener a tantas personas frente a ella.-D-digo...-antes de que pudiera decir algo alguno de los empleados, lo que parecia un joven de su estatura, de cabellos rojos, piel bronceada, ojos azules, con ropa jardinero y un sombrero de paja se abalanzo sobre ella abrazabala y comenzó a llorar. La morena abrió sus ojos dándose unos segundos para corresponder el repentino abrazo y luego sonreír devolviéndole el abrazo al menudo chico.- Vamos Amaru-chan ya paso.- Dijo en una dulce voz que cautivo al conductor de la casa quien estaba al final de la fila.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí queda este prologo espero y sea de su agrado hasta la próxima. Reviews para la conti.. digo si desean.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1:El pasado llega pero se va...

Hacia un día hermoso, se podían escuchar las aves matutinas cantar a viva voz, el como el sol estaba subiendo poco a poco al cielo dándole diferentes tonos de colores a el mismo entre unos naranjas y rojos o rosados. Un espectáculo maravilloso para su espectadora, una pequeña peliazul que estaba recostada de su ventanal con ambas manos en el marco de la ventana, mientras el suave viento acariciaba sus cabellos hacia atras. La joven cerro sus ojos dejándose acariciar por el viento dejando que una mano imaginaria sintiera la lisura de su mejilla derecha. Abrió los ojos lentamente dejando que la calidez del sol tocara su rostro y se ilumimara este mismo.

-Otro hermoso día.- susurro para si al alejarse del ventanal y caminar hacia su armario.

Comenzó a mirar por enzima las diversas prendas de ropa que tenia colgadas en su percha y una le llamo la atención. La chica se apresuro y echo para un lado las otras prendas hasta que pudo dar con aquella que había llamado su atención. Extendió sus manos y la saco poco a poco del gancho para caminar con el hacia el espejo y probárselo por encima. Sonrió y dio una vuelta con el hermoso y sencillo vestido polka dot color rojo y con pontos blancos, sin mangas y que le llegaba mas o menos hasta debajo de las rodillas. No podía esperar para probárselo y dar un paseo por el jardín con el, así que lo dejo con cuidado en el borde de la cama y se adentro al baño.

La chica se quito poco a poco cada prenda que portaba y se metió a la ducha. Giro un poco la llave y el agua comenzó a salir.

-Brrrrrr.- exclamo cuando el fría agua le cayo de lleno en su cabeza y recorriendole el cuerpo hasta llegarle a los pies. Se abrazo un poco mientras su piel se acostumbraba al frío liquido, pasados ya unos minutos la joven alcanzo el jabón y comenzó a pasarlo por su cuerpo poco a poco. Una vez enjabonada el agua se encargó se quitar todo rastro de su cuerpo. Una vez tuvo el jabón fuera de su cuerpo cerro la llave deteniendo el agua. Salio de la ducha y se acerco a la toalla que estaba al lado de su lavabo.

Primero paso la toalla por sus brazos, luego sus piernas, después por sus senos y por ultimo su parte mas privada. Abandono la toalla encima del lavabo y tomo otra para secar su pelo con esta. Cuando ella vio que no estaba tan húmedo su cabello alcanzo el secador y lo conecto para prenderse y sacar un cálido soplido. Se lo paso hasta que su cabello quedo listo y como a ella le gustaba.

La joven se contemplo un momento en el espejo.-¿qué estoy haciendo?- se pregunto y por unos segundos la invadió la tristeza que había sentido por mucho tiempo. Cuando las lágrimas amenasaron con salir, ella movió su cabeza de lado hacia lado y espanto esos sentir es de su ser.- ¡No! ¡No voy a caer mas en la misma oscuridad!- se dio ánimos y con eso cerro sus puños y los extendió al aire gritando un muy alto Yosh que al parecer se escucho en el segundo piso de la casa pues la cocinera y dos sirvientas mas estaban tocando a su puerta preguntando si esta estaba bien.

La chica grito un Estoy bien y las sirvientas y la cocinera le dijeron que cualquier cosa estaban abajo comenzando a preparar el desayuno. La chica agradeció y espero a que se marcharan para buscar su ropa interior en los cagones que estaban al lado de su enorme espejo se la coloco con cuidado y delicadeza. Cuando ya la tenia puesta se acerco al borde de su cama y tomo el vestido delicadamente y comenzó a bajarle el cierre a este. Lo bajo hasta que su pierna derecha entro y luego la izquierda, lo subió hasta que llego a su cintura. Intento subir el cierre unas cuantas veces pero no había podido, suspiro con frustración. Cuando iba intentar subir el cierre nuevamente, sintió una enorme mano rozar su espalda baja hasta que tomo la parte de arruiba del cierre y el como este se había subido completamente.

La chica se sonrojo violentamente y escondió sus manos en el hueco de la parte derecha de su cuello. Estaba asustada.

-Ya esta..- se escucho una voz ronca y al mismo tiempo tosca que la hizo encogerse en su lugar, abrió sus ojos cuando sintió esa mano colocarse en su hombro derecho con delicadeza. Una poco conocida en el. Hinata se pregunto como el había logrado ingresar a sus aposentos sin que ella se diese cuenta pero eso ahora realmente no importaba. Ella subió poco a poco su mirada al espejo hasta que lo vio ahí parado junto a ella, con sus cabellos negros rebeldes, su piel unos tonos mas oscura que la de ella brillar por la camisa de vestir azul marina que portaba dejándole dos boten sueltos, sus ojos negros impenetrables e impasibles al igual que sus facciones, sus pantano les negros de vestir con un cinturón a su alrededor, unos zapatos del mismo color y su mano izquierda en su hombro derecho la hicieron pensar que el era un modelo sacado de una revista parado tras ella.

Se sonrojó mas aun y se encogió aun mas en su lugar bajando su mirada del espejo. Sus manos fueron a parar al lado de sus hombros y cerro sus ojos al mismo tiempo esperando algún insulto por parte del Uchiha o algo parecido pero eso no llego si no todo lo contrario. El joven comenzó acaeiciar su hombro con lentitud, la mano que aun se encontraba en la parte trasera de su cintura ascendió lentamente por su espalda hasta llegar a su corto cabello que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Lo tocó primero y luego lo acarició suavemente, llevo su mano hasta los mechones delanteros y los llevo tras su oreja. El joven comenzó a inclinarse un poco hasta que su rostro quedo al mismo nivel que el de la peliazul.

La joven sintió su aliento en su mejilla pero aun seguía paralizada sin creer cada uno de los movimientos del pelinegro hasta que inconsciente hizo una pregunta que acabaría todo.

-A-ano, Uchiha-san... ¿U-usted se-se encuentra b-bien?- pregunto inocentemente y el Uchiha abrió sus ojos al tiempo que despertaba de su ensoñación separándose rápidamente de la chica quien lo veía algo sorprendida. El solo le dio una ultima mirada y salio de la habitación dejándola ahí entre sorprendida y asustada.

Cuando la puerta de sus aposentos se cerro tras la salida del Uchiha a la pequeña Hyuga le costo un poco recuperar la compostura después de todo lo ocurrido. Salio de su asombro y prosiguió con lo de hace unos minutos. Pero sus manos estaban tenblando y su corazón no dejaba de latir rapidamente. Tuvo que decirse así misma que no pasaba nada y que todo estaba bien para continuar.

Unos minutos mas tarde la peliazul se encontraba con el cabello listo se coloco unos tacones de punta bajitos color rojo que le facilitaban el caminar y tenia una cinta color blanca en su cabeza dejando varios mechones rebeldes dándole forma a su redondeado rostro. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y tenia un leve maquillaje que le daba un poco de mas edad pues para ella su rostro era muy aniñado y no aparentaba la verdadera edad que tenia. Sonrió para ella y se encamino hacia la puerta de su habitación, su mano toco la perilla girándola y cuando intento empujar algo muy pesado tras su puerta le impedía el paso. Cuando empujo un poco mas la puerta lo pesado se habia retirado dejando que la chica pudiera abrir la puerta y cuando salio de su habitación vio como el Uchiha bajaba las escaleras lentamente hasta que había desaparecido.

La joven todo ese tiempo se quedo mirando las escaleras, aun estaba sorprendida se le hacia muy difícil creer lo que el Uchiha había hecho. Cerro la puerta de su habitación rápidamente y fue a toda prisa hacia las escaleras las cuales bajo a toda prisa hasta que se encontró una escena que destruyo toda esperanza con quien estaba casada nuevamente.

Por sus ojos bajaban lágrimas, su respiración estaba entrecortada, su menudo cuerpo temblaba y sus piernas perdían balance a lo que tuvo aguantarse de las barandas de la escalera.

Su esposo era abrazado por una mujer de hermoso cabello rojo cual sangre que le llegaba mas o menos bajo las rodillas y estaba inclinado hacia la derecha, su piel de su mismo tono, sus ropas eran muy elegantes aunque a la vista de Hinata casi todo era tapado por los brazos del Uchiha que estaban alrededor de esa mujer. Se podían ver las medias de oficina negruscas transparentes y unos tacones de punta negro.

Hinata no podía creer que su cínico esposo fuera capaz de traer a una de sus amantes a su casa y cuando se sintió como sobra y se iba a ir unas voces desconocidas se posaron en la enorme entrada de su casa.

-¡Sasuke!- grito felizmente un joven de cabellos rubios brillantes cual sol, piel bronceada como si fuese miel dulce, ojos azules y brillantes como el mar. El joven llevaba un enorme abrigo color marrón, debajo de este unos pantalones mahones color azul marino y unos zapatos converse color negro y blanco caminaba a paso lento hacia el y cuando la mujer por fin le soltó sonriendo el le abrazó. La joven vio a la mujer con claridad y esta según Hinata tenia que tener unos 30 años de edad pues era muy hermosa. Ahora que la miraba bien ella tenia un rostro hermoso, sus ojos color azul oscuro como cual azul electrisante hicieron que la joven se sonrojarse, sus labios eran finos y estaban adornados por un color labial coral, su nariz perfecta y sus facciones delicadas le daban un toque de mujer madura y tranquila.

Esta tenia un vestido del mismo color que sus tacones y un collar de perlas adornando su cuello, Hinata se sonrojo aun mas cuando la mujer se giro un poco y miro hacia donde ella estaba. Le sonrió a la joven mientras con su mano saludaba desde donde estaba.

Cuando su esposo dejo ir al joven rubio ambos con la mano del contrario en sus hombros miraron hacia la chica que estaba en las escaleras sorprendida por tener tantas personas hermosas frente a ella que ahora le sonreían. En esos momentos de la vida de la Hyuga en su vista ellos estaban rodeados por unas hermosas rosas, luces y hasta imagino un campo de flores tras ellos ocasionando que la chica llevase su mano a su brazo y lo pelliscase para saber si estaba en un sueño.

-Auuu.- se frotó el brazo viéndose algo cómica y adorable a los ojos de todos. El Uchiha si hubiese sido algo expresivo se hubiera reido al verla hacer todo eso. El joven soltó a quien había abrazado hace unos segundos y se dirigió con paso lento hacia la Hyuga quien aun seguía frotándose de manera adorable el brazo. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, la tomo de la barbilla acariciándole ese lugar con su pulgar. La chica se paralizo en su lugar, subió lentamente su mirada hasta que dio con la oscura del joven quien le estaba mirando de manera extraña (para la chica) y cuando sintió que este unía lentamente sus labios con los de ella sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Unos segundos después el contacto fue finalizado por quien mismo lo había comenzado, la joven continuo en la misma forma en la cual se había quedado hasta que escucho un grito parecido al de una fan de películas románticas.

-¡Waaaaaaaaahhhh! ¡Que tierno eres Sasuke-kun!- grito la mujer pelirroja dando saltitos en su lugar siendo observada por todos sin darse cuenta. Cuando sintió la mirada de todos los presentes mas de unos minutos se detuvo con unas cómicas muecas mirando hacia su alrededor y recupero su compostura aclarando su garganta.- Vamos Sasuke-un no es así todos los días.- dijo rascándose su cuello finjiendo indiferencia.

-C-concuerdo co-con u-usted.- respondió la Hyiga inconscientemente llamando la atención de todos, a Sasuke le bajo una gotita por la cien debido al comentario de la Hyuga quien sabia que tenia la razón. La Hyuga se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se disculpo.-Go-gomen Sasuke-san y-yo...

-Vale, vale ya paso. ambas treneis razón pero no andeis por ahí recordandomelo.- tomo con delicadeza la mano izquierda de la chica para que en pocas palabras ella lo siguiera y así estuvo frente a los que parecían amigos del Uchiha se sonrojo por su reciente comentario que pensó había ofendido al Uchiha. Las voces de los invitados e interrumpieron sus pensamiento.

-Jajaja Sasuke ¿qué rayos fue eso? ¿Estas borracho o algo? Jajaja la joven le miro con los ojos muy abiertos y la palabra que vino a su mente fue hermoso, y vio como el Uchiha le hacia aun lado con su mano libre mientras apretaba delicadamente la de la chico. Ella avanzo un poco por el moreno quien estaba caminando a paso apresurado despies del mal comentario del joven rubio. Cuando ingresaron a la gran sala de estar el Uchiha le indico a la chica que tomase asiento y esta lo hizo luego el y los demás tomaron asiento.

-Sasuke-kun tu casa es algo grande pero muy hermosa, adoro los colores que tiene ese azul cielo que esta en las paredes de la puerta principal es hermoso.- dijo la peliazul mientras observaba con detenimiento cada detalle de la casa.

-Agradecele a mi esposa, ella fue quien junto a las criadas decoraron la casa hace unos meses.- la señalo el Uchiha y la Hyuga se sonrojo violentamente y miro al uchiha mientras este la alababa con cada comentario que daba la mujer, la chica no podía creer que el moreno estuviese hablando muy bien de ella y sobre todo la miraba mas de lo que en esos seis meses de cautiverio para ella lo hubiera hecho. Parecía como si ese frío hombre quien nunca desde la boda le había prestado la mas mínima atención ahora la alababa, la miraba y sobre todo le sonreía. Hinata se estaba ilusionando y si ese era un sueño no quería despertar.

Un poco mas a lo lejos el joven pelirubio miraba toda la escena de su madre y el Uchiha hablando sobre como la esposa del joven estaba arreglando todo y una mueca de sospecha se poso en su rostro.

-Sasuke tengo algo de hambre ¿puedo comer algo?- pregunto el joven rubio.

\- ¿Y porqué no idiota?- miro a la peliazul con una sonrisa.-Hinata ¿puedes por favor prepararle algo a Naruto?-

C-claro, y-yo vengo enseguida.- la joven Hyuga se levanto lentamente hizo una corta reverencia y se dirigió hasta la cocina a paso apresurado. Abrió la puerta de la cocina con cuidado e ingreso a la cocina tras de si. Se recostó de la puerta intentando procesar todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor ese día. Se suponía que ese día seria como cualquier otro pero ese día era diferente.

Sasuke parecía otro hombre y lo peor de todo es que estaba hablando con ella y halagandola.-¡Sasuke se volvió loco!- grito t de una se arranco varios pelos de su cabeza creándole algunas calvas y también unas gotas que caían de las cien es de las sirvientas quienes no sabían si reír o atemorizarse por la actitud de la peliazul.

Mientras tanto Sasuke estaba conversando animada mente con una pelirroja y un rubio que no dejaban de mofarse de el por ser extremadamente dulce con su ahora esposa quien según ellos se veía mortificada y por como Sasuke actuaba.

-¡Vamos no es para tanto! Además ella es mi esposa ¿porque siempre pensáis esas cosas?- se sonrojo algo.- ¿No puedo ser algo sensible con mi mujer?- preguntó molesto pues ya lo estaban volviendo loco con sus malas bromas.

-Sasuke-kun pero si es que es la pura verdad. De solo verle lo tensa que estaba y la cara que traía eso quiere decir que vos nunca la has tocado antes.- río la pelirroja.

-Es verdad Sasuke. La pobre chica no sabia hacia donde mirar jajaja. Por momentos se me pareció un adorable roedor de esos muy peludos. Que coña olvide el nombre.- dijo el pelirubio recostándose de su asiento mientras miraba hacia la puerta de la cocina.

-Naruto joder siempre te burlas de mi trato con las mujeres, pero tu eres un es tupido cantón que no es capaz de durar con una mujer mas de dos semanas.- se había cabreado con el joven pelirurio quien ahora se había parado de su asiento furioso.

-¡Sasuke hazme el favor de callarte! ¡Lo que me paso con Sakura es mi culpa! ¡Ella estaba tras tus huesos y eso me cabreo mucho!- le grito Naruto al pelinegro quien ahora sonreia. (Punto para mi). Pensó mientras cruzaba sus piernas y descansaba su cabeza en su mano izquierda. El joven rubio se sonrojo de la rabia y comenzó a gritar mas incoherencias.- Jajaja ni creas que es un punto para ti pues todos sabemos que tuvieron que terminar por tu ahora matrimonió que bien sabemos que fue forzado. Y ella era la única de todas tus amantes que te complacía como te gustaba.- los puños del uchiha comenzaron a apretarse y su sonrisa se esfumó.- Vi como la perseguiste el día de tu boda y esta te cacheteó ¿Aun la amas Uchiha?- esa pregunta le calló como un balde de agua fría al joven pelinegro quien se paro molesto delante del pelirubio quien sonreía triunfante por la reacción de su amigo.

Por otro lado la pelirroja se encontraba presensiando todo y ni se inmuto en su pelea solo se quedo viendo el espectáculo y hasta comía unas galletas que había sacado de su bolsillo.

El Uchiha se pego aun mas al rubio para contestarle la pregunta que le había hecho.- ¿Y si así fuera que vas a hacer tu?

THUD, THUD

se escucho como una bandeja y un baso de metal caían al suelo y el baso se derramaba por el suelo y los pies de la joven peliazul quien parecía había escuchado lo ultimo dicho por el Uchiha y lagrimas bajaban por su rostro. El Uchiha y el joven rubio la miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Vieron como la Hyuga se disculpaba y comenzaba a levantarlas cosas de una a una y una vez levantadas se dirigió a la cocina. El Ichiha iba a detenerla pero el joven pelirubio lo detuvo ofreciéndose el para aclarar el malentendido.

Antes de que la joven pudiera alcanzar la manilla de la puerta el joven pelirubio toco su hombro derecho haciendo que ella se detuviera por completo.

-Hinata-chan espera.

Ella le miro por encima del hombro aun con lágrimas y este dio un Respingo pues si la había herido.- N-no importa... No-no es como si Sasuke-san me cuente sobre su pasado.-Respondió con una sonrisa triste y volvió a mirar hacia al frente y nuevamente cuando iba abrir la puerta se vio interrumpida por la misma mano en su hombro.

-Fui yo quien hizo que el se cabreara.- Ella le miro otra vez sorprendida.- Veras Sasuke salia con una chica antes de que le dijeran lo del matrimonio y todo eso. Yo..- se rasco llevo la mano al cuello y se río nervioso.- Yo le recordé a su primer amor.

La joven lo vio sorprendida y prosedio a disculparse nuevamente.-L-losiento...-susurro apenada.

eso no importa Hinata-chan, bueno como Sasuke-baka no nos presento pues lo are yo mismo. Soy Namikaze Naruto y aquella señora la pelirroja es mi madre Uzumaki Kushina es un placer.- le extendió su mano izquierda la que la joven tardo en tomar. Pero cuando ella se percato de que el había dicho que la mujer pelirroja era su madre.

-¡¿Ma-Madre!?- grito exaltada y sorprendida.- ¿Co-como? ¿Oe-pero si e-ella?- balbuceo mientras miraba al Namikaze y a su madre repetidas veces cómicamente. Entonces la joven puso una mano en su hombro y le miro con determinación.- Naruto-san tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.

-¿Eh?-

-L-lose no ti-tienes porque decirme nada. ella bajo su mano y miro cómicamente hacia su lado derecho.- M-muchas -ve-veces nosotras las esposas somos temperamentales y parecemos ancianas por nuestra edad pero no importa.- volvió a colocar su mano en su hombro.- No me tienes que-que dar e-explicaciones.- y con eso continuo hacia la cocina dejando a Naruto aturdido y sin entender nada de lo que la joven había dicho. Mientras ella ya se estaba haciendo ideas erróneas en su cabeza.

En un tren no muy lejos...

Una joven de cabellos rosados cortos iba en un tren que pronto saldría de la estación de Konoha con dirección a Tokyo, ella llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes que le llegaba a medio muslo, unas zapatillas del mismo color y llevaba su cabello recibido en una coleta alta. Una maleta estaba a su lado. Ella se encontraba mirando el paisaje, el cual para ella significaba dejar atrás una vez su pasado el cual quería enterar y olvidarse del Ichiha que tanto daño le había hecho.

Suspiro dejando su rostro descansar en el dorso de su mano pero algo hizo que el tren se detuviera derrepente y un joven de cabellos castaños largos calle do a su lado derecho del cuerpo, piel pálida, rostro perfecto y perfilado. Callera en sus pies, este llevaba puesta una camisa de vestir blanca con las mangas que suponia eran largas dobladas hasta los codos, claro un pantalón mahón azul claro y unos zapatos de vestir marrones estaba en sus pies tomándose la cabeza por el repentino golpe.

Ella se habían quedado unos segundos mirándole hasta que salió de su ensoñación y le hablo.

-Disculpad.. ¿Vos esta bien?- le pregunto tendiéndole la mano la cual el joven acepto rápidamente y se levanto un poco nas cuando sus rostros quedaron muy cerca ambos se perdieron en el rostro del otro mirándose por unos segundos. La chica no sabia que hacer pues el estaba tan cerca y jamas un hombre tan apuesto como ese le había mirado en la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo en ese momento pero salio de su con templamiento cuando el joven miro hacia el asiento y comenzó a levantarse poco a poco. Una vez de pie miro el asiento.

-Disculpe...¿alguien ocupa este asiento?

-No os preocupais este asiento esta desocupado dejeme-

-No se preocupe madam yo le ayudo.- y así el joven levanto la maleta guardándola en la cabina de arriba. Cuando termino el pelicastaño se sentó al lado de la pelirosa quien estaba sonrojada y mirando hacia abajo. Diablos porque siempre tenían que acercarsele los hombres tan atractivos como Sasuke o Naruto. Ella llevo nuevamente su mirar hacia la ventana mientras escucho un...

-Hyuga Neji.. Un placer señorita.- le tendio su mano derecha la que esta se tardo en tu

-H-haruno Sakura.. El placer e-es mio.- esas manos unidas serian el futuro de un lazo irrompible...

Bueno hasta aquí espero les haya gustado lamento la tardanza y los errores ortográficos bueno sin mas me despido.

Gracias a las personitas que dejaron su review y a los follows y favorites me han hecho muy feliz :3.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2: Entiende de una vez bestia...

Unas horas antes de la visita de naruto y su madre

En una habitación de hotel se podían escuchar los gemidos, gruñidos, jadeos y el sonido de pieles encontrándose entre sí. Unas embestidas proporcionadas por un pelinegro quien solo se concentraba en su propio placer y no en el de la mujer bajo el. A pesar de que esa joven de cabellera rubia pálida, ojos azul cielo y un cuerpo de infarto disfrutaba en cantidad todo lo que el Uchiha le estaba entregando este sentía que ella no era con quien él estaba. Mientras embestía a la joven sin piedad se imaginó a cierta peli rosa debajo de él viéndole con ojos de súplica.

En esos momentos se detuvo cuando esta extendió sus manos hacia el para atraerlo y así con delicadeza juntar sus labios con los de ella. El no resistió mucho y profundizo el beso ingresando su lengua en la cavidad de la chica. Entonces comenzó una dan a casi obscena, lengua con lengua. El joven se sintió muy caliente y la embistió con más intensidad que antes tocando ese punto sensible de ella quien comenzó a gritar diciéndole en pocas palabras al pelinegro que no se detuviera.

Este cambió de posición, esta vez era ella quien estaba encima de él y rápidamente comenzó a dar movimientos circulares o de arriba hacia abajo sobre su largo miembro. Una y otra vez hasta que el sintió que las paredes de la pelirrubia le estaban apretando, entonces esta se corrió gritando el nombre del Uchiha y este sintió su orgasmo muy cerca así que dio unas embestidas más fuertes unas cinco más hasta que se vino en el interior de la rubia.

Este cayó rendido en el colchón y la pelirrubia encima del hasta que sus respiraciones se regularon y ella saco su miembro de su interior moviéndose a su lado. El joven pelinegro sintió un vacío nuevamente dentro de sí al no sentirse satisfecho, no importase cuantas veces lo hicieran ella no llenaría el vacío que había dejado la peli rosa en él. Este se levantó un poco hasta quedar sentado en el borde derecho de la cama y llevo sus codos a sus rodillas mientras su ira lo estaba empezando a consumir pero unas palabras lo hicieron mirar hacia esa mujer rubia quien lucía una cínica sonrisa.

-Aun la amas... Se puede ver en tus ojos y la manera en como usas mi cuerpo para tratar de olvidarla es evidente.- río con sarcasmo esa rubia quien ahora estaba recostada en el respaldo de la cama mientras fumaba un cigarro. El desvío su mirada y no dijo nada pues las palabras de esta eran ciertas y sólo se limitó a comenzar a buscar su ropa pero nuevamente las palabras de esa mujer lo hicieron detenerse.- ¿y por qué no usar a tu esposita en vez de a mí?- eso hizo que el Uchiha solo desviara su mirada ignorando ese último comentario.

Mientras se colocaba los pantalones poco a poco le hecho un ojo a esa mujer quien descansaba sobre la cama y pensó si lo que había hecho hasta ese día estaba bien. Desde que la Haruno prometió aquello no la había vuelto a ver y todo ese rollo del matrimonio forzado con la tonta de Hinata no tenía sentido para él. Ella era demasiado sencilla y con cualquier cosa él estaba seguro de que esta comenzaría a caer a sus pies, aunque bueno aquella vez que le había acariciado el rostro ella le miro de una forma que le decía que ella estaba sorprendida por sus acciones. Y como no, si él ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra, era muy normal que la chica se asustase por su inesperada actitud para con ella. Suspiro del cansancio que traía por lo monótona y complicada que estaba comenzando a ser su vida. Ya vería como descargaría su tensión sexual en su esposa lo que estaba seguro que sería muy complicado, ahora solo debía salir de ese lugar.

Aunque realmente sería una estúpida idea, esa de acercarse a una mujer que hacia hasta lo imposible para comunicarse con él y este solo se limitaba a ignorarla pasando de ella.

Una vez se había acomodado la corbata salió del baño del cuarto del motel que rento para así emprender camino hacia su "hogar" el cual odiaba ir. Revisó su reloj de mano ya eran la una de la mañana. Irónico Hinata debía de estar pensando que este estaba trabajando con los abogados de su padre y que por eso llegaría tarde. Le hecho un último vistazo a la rubia que dormía plácidamente en la enorme cama de sabanas rojas y moradas Mujer tonta pensó y se dirigió a la salida del lugar. El portero le tendió las llaves de su vehículo donde uno de los trabajadores ya se lo había aparcado en la entrada del motel. Tomo las llaves y las introdujo en el Bugati color negro regalo de bodas de parte de su padre. Y se dirigió hacia su "hogar" que irónico era pensar que ahí solo lo esperaba la única mujer que no se le había acercado y que tan siquiera le dirigía la palabra si él no lo hacía.

Pensaba dar a cabo su plan pero lo que él no sabía es que no todo saldría como él lo tenía planeado.

Ese mismo día unas horas más tarde cuando los amigos de Sasuke habían visitado su hogar...

Una muy adorable joven de cabellos azulinos se encontraba en los jardines de la mansión donde su esposo la tenía atrapada, esa última palabra la llego a su mente con tristeza. Levanto la mirada hacia el atardecer que se mostraba alegre frente a ella. Sonrió al dejar que el calor reconfortante del sol le acariciara su piel al desnuda de su cuerpo-posdata no está desnuda-. Los colores morados iban devorando con suma lentitud los anaranjados, amarillos y algunos rojos de las nubes. El sol se escondía y su luz estaba comenzando a ser reemplazada por una luz más blanca y menos asesina a la vista de cualquier persona. Suspiro e intento no sentirse incomoda por lo raro que estaba actuando su esposo. Pues cualquier mujer quien fuera invisible para su esposo se asustaría e incomodaría por sus más qué extrañas acciones. Era normal o eso ella pensaba.

La chica junto sus manos y se acercó al banco más cercano para sentarse en él. Descanso unos momentos en ese lugar hasta que la oscuridad de la noche comenzó a abrasar muy lentamente el cielo y a ella, entonces se levantó con sumo cuidado y emprendió a paso lento su camino hacia la enorme mansión.

Una vez ingreso a la enorme mansión hecho un último vistazo hacia donde se encontraba su esposo y los amigos de este. Su antes amargado marido ahora reía con júbilo algo que no hacía con ella, también se veía a gusto hablando de memorias del pasado que él no tenía con ella, y de muchas cosas más que el no hacía con ella. Una enorme tristeza la invadió, sintió que ellos estaban en otro mundo y la excluían a ella de él.

Su semblante se volvió algo sombrío y decidió que lo mejor por ahora sería ignorar la tristeza que ese hombre había traído a su vida y encaminarse a su habitación para así poder estar en paz consigo misma. No se dio cuenta de que mientras subía lentamente las escaleras el pelinegro la miro de reojo con intensidad mientras Naruto y Kushina comentaban unas cosas sin importancia para el Uchiha, este parecía tener un plan o algo parecido, no solo eso, tal vez esa noche ellos... Cerró sus ojos por lo último pensado, el solo esperaba que esto diera resultado y olvidarse de una vez y por todas de la Haruno.

La joven subió unos escalones más para así seguir con su camino hasta la puerta de su habitación donde poso su mano izquierda tomando el picaporte girándolo, abrió cuidadosa y lentamente la puerta e ingreso por esta. Al cerrar la puerta con cuidado llevo sus diminutas manos a su cabello para comenzar a sacar lentamente la cinta que adornaba sus azulinos cabellos, la cinta callo a al suelo silenciosamente y ella suspiro. Llevo su mano izquierda a a su cabello para revolvérselo perezosamente mientras bostezaba por el cansancio que traía desde hace un rato. Llevo sus manos a su espalda baja descansando su cuerpo en la enorme puerta donde luego de dar un enorme suspiro alzo su rostro hasta que mirar el techo color blanco de su habitación.

Su siguiente acción fue caminar lentamente hasta la enorme cama de su habitación y se sentó pesadamente en el borde. Miro los alrededores de su habitación mientras se sacaba a pocas el hermoso vestido polkadot, una vez quito los botones del cuello del vestido prosiguió con el cierre del vestido que se encontraba en su espalda baja e intento bajarlo pero no le funciono pues se había atorado. Soltó un bufido y solo decidió tirarse en su cama. Cerro sus ojos dejándose vencer por el enorme cansancio que la invadía y el sueño pero unos toques en su puerta se lo impidieron.

Hinata-¿E-eh?- La chica se levantó de repente desordenando sus lacios cabellos y dejando la diadema que traía puesta caer en la almohada junto con un pequeño rastro de saliva. Desorientada comenzó a mirar de lado a lado intentando encontrar la puerta de su oscura habitación, los toques esta vez se detuvieron y la puerta se abrió lentamente donde su borrosa mirada pudo divisar a un hombre de cabellos negros al igual que su ropa. El enorme hombre se acercó lentamente hacia donde ella estaba, la chica se tallo los ojos un poco para poder divisar mejor la figura y era él.

Sasuke ahora estaba sentado en cama y la miraba fijamente. La chica se quedó hipnotizada con la intensa mirada que este le daba y esa sonrisa que hechizaría a cualquier mujer menos a Hinata quien sabía que el momento de ser usada por ese hombre tal parecía haber llegado. Cerró los ojos con anticipación y temor por ese aterrador y sexy hombre frente a ella. El joven cuando estaba a unos centímetros de los labios de la chica se detuvo viendo reflejada en ella a la peli rosa, desvió su mirada dejando a la chica en espera y entonces esas palabras que ella le dijo hicieron que el volviera a mirarle.

Hinata- ¿La v-vio no e-es asi-si?- sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura y anuqué su boca se movía no podía articular una sola palabra mientras que ella solo le sonrió cálidamente desconcertándole desde lo más profundo de su ser. Un silencio incomodo les rodeo aunque para la chica no era nada incomodo solo algo extraño. –B-bueno Achicha-san s-se que u-uste-ted aun a-ama a esa chic-ca.-se tocó los parpados.- S-se le refleja-ja en su-sus ojos.- toco los pómulos del joven quien no dejaba su cara de asombro ¿Cómo era que ella sabía todas estas cosas? Entonces tomo su mano con enojo y se la aparto bruscamente. Apretó sus ojos y sus dientes también cayendo encima del hombro de la chica y llorar. La joven se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras el chico la abrazaba por la cintura quedando atrapada e inmovilizada en sus brazos.

El abrazo se aflojo y el joven dejo de llorar y cuando estaba a punto de separarse la chica le dio un abrazo por el cuello sonriendo un poco. El chico se dejó acunar en los brazos de la chica como si esta fuera su madre. Esta comenzó a cantar una hermosa melodía que le era cantada por su madre cuando era niño.

Hinata- Una mariposita, que del cielo cayó con las a-

Sasuke- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Jajaja!- se rio muy alto para su gusto asustando a la ojiblanca quien había interrumpido.- ¡Jajaja! ¡Lo siento Hinata! ¡Jajaja! ¡Es que no había escuchado esto desde que estoy en primaria!-Continuo carcajeándose haciendo que la chica se sonrojase más y desviara la mirada encogiéndose un poco en su lugar.

Hinata- E-es que mi ma-madre solia ca-cantarme e-esa canción muy amenu-nudo y….. ¡Y no sé qué más cantar que le consuele a u-usted!- Grito a todo pulmón, con sus ojos cerrados y sus puños cerca de sus hombros sacándole una sonrisa de medio lado al Uchiha quien en esos momentos la encontró adorable y le recordó cuando eran niños y Sakura le hacía un pequeño puchero por un juguete que el mismo le había arrebatado.

Su mirada bajo un poco y sin evitarlo sus ojos se dirigieron a los enormes pechos de la chica. El Uchiha ladeo un poco la cabeza para poder descifrar su tamaño teniendo un numero en mente acerco su mano derecha al pecho derecho de la chica ocasionando que esta diera un respingo al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos. El comenzó a apretar su pecho delicadamente sobre el vestido y vio que era condenadamente suave, continuo su exploración.

La chica no sabía porque él estaba haciendo estas cosas e involuntariamente soltó un gemido abrió sus ojos y tapo su boca rápidamente mientras el chico la miro algo divertido. Hinata soltó un bufido pero sin apartar la mano del moreno quien ahora atacaba el otro pecho con su mano izquierda y los apretaba suavemente sacándole otro gemido involuntario para molestar a la chica.

Sasuke- Ya se nota que eres virgen.-dijo mirándole divertido y con una sonrisa malvada. Rio un poco. La chica desvió su mirada molesta e indignada cerrando sus ojos.- ¿Qué pasa si hago esto?- Apretó mas rudamente y esta soltó un maullido al apretar su labio inferior.-Vamos Hinata no seas aguafiestas déjame jugar un rato.- pero las siguientes palabras le detuvieron por completo.

Hinata- ¡E-esto es humi-millante! De-detenga-gase onegai.- el chico se frisó un poco pensando en lo que estaba haciendo terminando alejándose de ella completamente. Se bajó de la cama dirigiéndose hacia la puerta cuando estaba a punto de abrir esta la chica le detuvo agarrándole la mano. Él se volteo a mirarle y ella le dio una mirada con tristeza.

Hinata- Uchiha-san onegai quédese e-es la primera-ra vez que te-tenemos u-una conversación normal. N-no soy tan di-divertida de-demo-

Sasuke- Esta bien Hinata.-Le sonrió un poco sintiéndose un poco incómodo.- ¡Pero eso si nada de cosas pervertidas!- recibió un pequeño golpe en el hombro por parte de la chica.

Chinata- ¡U-uchiha-san!- hizo un pequeño puchero y se cruzó de brazos. El joven le revolvió los cabellos dándole un abrazo mientras el mismo se sonrojaba. La chica le respondió un poco el abrazo con una enorme sonrisa. Siendo esa la primera vez que recibía este tipo de afecto de parte de su marido en todo ese tiempo.

Bajando poco a poco del tren junto al chico de cabellos castaños, se despidió de el con una reverencia para así cada cual ir por su lado. Miro el reloj que decoraba la muñeca de su mano derecha y se dio cuenta que le quedaban unas horas antes de reunirse con la persona que había quedado. Volvió su mirada hacia al frente y se encamino hacia el hotel con estas palabras en mente.

Sakura- "Ya verás Uchiha él te remplazara y le dará valor a esa chica… la salvare de caer en tus garras." –continuo su camino hasta adentrarse en el hotel siendo perseguida por la misma persona que se había bajado del mismo tren junto a ella...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno hasta aquí a sido todo está súper corto el capi y sé que muy forzado también. Desde un principio nunca tuve en mente continuar esta historia pero a petición popular lo hice. Gracias a todos por su apoyo y las lecturas. Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia déjenla en sus reviews, comentarios o mándenme un mensaje. Cambie un poco la personalidad clichosa de Sasuke y bueno ¿Qué les pareció?

Responderé a algunos reviews raro en mí….

 **Zumekqi** : Si, vale no te decepciones…. Sé que estoy escribiendo muchas coas sin sentido y que es muy difícil entender la historia, hasta yo estoy en extremo perdida pero espero con los capis siguientes aclarar las idead de los demás y las tuyas. Como vemos Sakura no huyo del todo.

 **Kislev** : Sasuke como en todas las historias tiene sus razones para ser así…no lo juzguemos aun sin saber su pasado que espero cubrirlo en el siguiente capi y bueno Hinata siempre fue así de linda y es bueno que salga no saldrá tan herida ya verás.


End file.
